Our Father America
by TheFandomMaster
Summary: America's states are personified! Watch as the nations try to deal with the craziness called America's States. First Fan Fiction ever. Warning all states are OC's and rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Interruption**

The World Meeting was getting nothing done as usual. Spain was flirting with Romano, England and France throwing insults at each other,Sealand trying to get included, Prussia talking about his 'awesomeness', Japan was reading a manga, Russia was scaring China, Greece was sleeping, Canada was being ignored, Germany was trying to get everyones attention, Italy kept saying "pasta, pasta, pasta…", and America was eating McDonalds like there is no tomorrow. That was until there was a knocking at the door and sniffling sounds.

Being "The Gentleman" England is, he got up from his seat, everybody watching as England opened the door. When America saw who was at the door he immediately stood the small figure of a girl around the age of three. She had sun-kissed skin, a mix of blonde and brunette hair, and a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes.

"DADDY!" the little girl screamed as she ran toward America. Waves of gasps and 'WHAT's filled the room as everyone's gaze was fixed on Alfred, who only cared as to why the poor little girl was crying.

"Hey, hey, hey… Halina* what's the matter?" said Alfred gently. 'Halina' calmed down a bit before replying "I-I can't f-find Honolulu!"

"Did you check the pet house?"

"No..."

"Why don't you go check there then, OK?"

"OK!" The suddenly cheery girl said as she left the room. Alfred, being the bad atmosphere reader he is, never noticed the fact how everyone's eyes were on him, turning around he felt the sudden dread of having to explain himself.

"Alfred… who was that?" The bushy browed nation asked. After all, Arthur was always curious as to what his boyfriend did when he was in The United States at his real house.

"H-Hawaii… " Alfred said a little bit guilty.

"_Your states are personified?!" _Germany all but screamed. As Germany made that statement, England had fainted, knowing America has at least fifty states in all.

"Y-Yeah" Alfred confirmed weakly.

"Why did she call you daddy, Amérique?"

"T-they're all c-considered my kids b-because of their ages." America stuttered out.

"My Amérique, you've been busy, you naughty boy! _Honhonhonhon_"

"N-no thats not how it is! Why are you all interrogating me! Canada has his provinces and territories!" America revealed trying to get some of the heat off of him.

"Who?"

"Canada." said the canadian himself.

"Birdie, is this true?" asked a concerned prussian.

"Yes… " said Canada quietly.

"No matter. We still have to deal with the fact the there are at least fifty more Americas! Who could be a threat to us to! We must investigate all of them." Germany stated.

"I would like to meet these kids of yours, America." England said finally coming to.

"Maybe I could become one with Alaska again, da?"

"You're not going you commie bastard!"

"Ve~, can I go to Germany?"

"Fine."

"Roma~, we must go!"

"Fuck off, bastardo!"

"Oui, I'll be going to."

"Now that we got this settled. We will head out to America first thing in th morning and interrogate your children. Meeting adjourned." Germany announed.

"Why me?" America pleaded.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): So what did you guys think so far? This is my first ever fan fiction. So I don't know if the characters are too OOC. Through out the whole story I would like people to send me what you want your state to be like, I'll try to add a bit of everyone's. I kind of want all of America's kids to have a special superpower due to America's super strength to. I would appreciate reviews and see if I need to change anything, I don't like flames. The main ships in this will be:**

**USUK****GerIta****Spamano****PruCan ****SuFin (maybe)**


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2: We're Off to Meet the States!****

It was 7:30 in the morning and England was heading off to the airport. Driving there he was enjoying the english scenery while it lasted, passing by a group of people by a blue police box one of them being very tall man with a purple scarf and dark curly hair (A/N: Many people will get this ;) ).Moving on, he reached the airport and bought a plane ticket. Once his plane was called, he got up and walked toward the plane. Getting on, he sat in his seat and relaxed letting his mind wonder. _Why doesn't America trust me enough to tell me about his states? _He could see why America kept the states away from the other nations like Russia, but _why not him?_

* * *

><p>Finally arriving at the American airport, there stood America by a very annoyed Germany, Italy eating pasta, Japan trying to draw more manga, Spain and Romano making out, and what's his name… Canadia! Thats right!<p>

"Bloody hell! Get a room you two!" said England disgusted.

"S-sorry" stuttered Romano blushing, stepping away from Spain. Spain just smiled evilly.

"No, no keep going. I wouldnt mind~. _Honhonhon *Cliche French laugh*._" France said as he approached the odd group of people...er...countries.

"Of course you wouldn't mind you perverted frog!" England retorted back.

"Come on guys, time to go I guess…" America said reluctantly, not really ready to show his states to the nations. With that, they all headed to America's car and headed out. On the way out they passed three guys standing by a black 67 chevy impala talking about… demons? WTF! Americans are crazy! They continued to drive…

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?"

"GET OUT OF MY CAR YOU COMMIE BASTARD!"

"America I think its a little too late now we're almost there." whispered a certain Canadian.

As they arrived at America's house, America pulled into his driveway, giving the nations a good look at the americans house. _It was huge! _Well, it had to be, having to hold about fifty children and all. It was a beautiful house with at least three stories. The house was surprisingly clean looking and had what looked like a barn and some farm land right by it.

They got out of the cramped car stretching and popping their backs. America took his keys out of his pocket and slowly headed towards the door, putting his keys in the keyhole and twisting it, while slowly opening the door…

"HOLY SHIT! Oh h-hello Alaska, how w-was your d-day...buddy." America said stood a small Russia look-a-like boy about six years old, just staring at America and the other nations… breathing heavily.

"Mon dieu… what is that thing?" whispered France breathlessly.

"G-guys meet Alaska, m-my forty-ninth state."

No one was really brave enough to greet the child, for they were terrified of the fact that he looked just like Russia in every way but the eyes which were America's ocean blue.

"Become one with Mother Russia again, da?"

Alaska's heavy breathing intensifies.

"No, you're not taking Alaska, even if he creeps me out."

"Well why don't we make Alaska decide, da?" Russia and America turned to Alaska for him to decide, only for him to breath heavier and hug them both while leaving the room.

"Guess he rikes you both America-san."

"Guess so…" America sighed heavily, before completely changing the subject. "Well anyways time to meet the others!" suddenly cheery.

"America, do any of your states like pasta? Ve~"

"Sure."

"Thats completely irrelevant Italy." Germany said exasperatedly. "America do any of the other states look like us?" asked Germany in a serious tone.

"Actually most of them do, since most of the states I got from you guys." America replied.

"Do any of them look like me?" asked England hopefully.

America gave England a genuine smile that made his heart melt as America confirmed, "Yep! All of the original thirteen colonies have a bit of you in them, like Delaware and his eyebrows!"

"Hey!" exclaimed England bit offended and mock hurt. America's laughter echoed throughout the house. "Come on! Lets meet the States!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I have my own Editor! I feel so professional! Anyways I'm getting my chapters edited before I post hem due to last chapter having major grammar problems which I think is fixed now. Also I forgot to mention that I in fact don't own Hetalia, Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Supernatural. If you haven't noticed, I have put some obvious Easter eggs in the story! Still waiting for people to give me ideas for other states. (Illinois is already taken because it's my home state.)**

**THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING/FAVORITING **

****acrazyfangirl4  
>crazy dragon ninja<br>Percabeth is Awsome  
>SakuraStrings<strong>**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

**Guest (My Editor)**

**Anyways keep following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

**IM OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Oregon and Illinois**

As America led the Nations through his house, his belly started to growl. "So is anyone up for lunch right now? Cause I'm gettin' kinda hungry."

"Do you have pasta?"

"I don't know…"

"I could go for some tea, but I doubt you have it."

"America serves tea too, y'know!"

"Really? But I thought…"

"Nevermind… We're already here." as America said that he reached his hand out to the door knob and opened the door. Walking in, America set his eyes on one of his many states. This particular one being a 14-year-old girl with chocolate colored hair set in pigtails. She was wearing a blue and white, baseball cap on her head, ocean blue eyes focused on a big red book with a big golden hand on the cover. Slowly taking a sip of her glass of milk, she set her book down revealing very worn down pages with lots of black handwriting and strange drawings of mythical creatures. Looking up from her book to see America and the Nations who were looking at her strangely.

"Oh hello, Dad! Who are your friends there?"

"Hi Oregon! Well you see I've decided to finally introduce you guys to the Nations." America answered nervously.

Not sensing the nervousness of her father (must run in the family), she smiled brightly showing bright white teeth with a shiny set of braces, while greeting all the Nations with a "Hello!"

"Why don't you tell them about yourself while I make lunch?"

"Okay Dad!"

Not sensing any danger from the very cheery girl the Nations sat down at the table. England sitting across from her, noticed something very familiar in that book of hers, and being the magical Nation he is, asked her about it.

"Is that a manotaur?"

Turning toward England, eyes wide "You know what it is?" disbelief shown in her voice.

"Well I would have to. Having the biggest magical realm and all."

"Wow! Thats so cool! All I have is this one small town…"

"At least you know about the supernatural, I don't think America wants to have anything to do with this kind of stuff."

"Hey! I have magic here too! It's just not that big of a community!"

"Really? Please do tell me what kind of magical community you have." England asked mockingly.

"Well… I have a couple hauntings… especially the one town in Illinois, that has ghost attacks almost everyday… What's the town called again?"

"Amity Park." A new voice answered. All the nations looking around to see who spoke up.

"Oh hi Illinois! How's it goin'?" Oregon asked happily.

"I'm good." Illinois replied. Illinois was a fairly tall girl who had long golden hair, pecan colored skin, with bright ocean blue eyes… well thats what one eye showed. She had an eyepatch on the left side of her face. She looked to be about 18-years-old, wearing a red long v-necked shirt with black leather fingerless gloves, a black skirt, black and white striped leggings, and red high top converse. "Anyway, what's going on with Amity park?"

"Oh nothing, just Dad was trying to list all the supernatural and magic communities we have." Oregon answered nonchalantly. "So how is your _ghostly hero _doing Illinois?" Oregon asked, smirking, knowing it would frighten her dad a little.

"Still fighting ghosts everyday… the poor soul." Illinois answered sadly. "Isn't there a magic school in Massachusetts?" Illinois asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! The Salem Witches Institute!" America exclaimed happily.

"But the institute only allows girls for some reason…" Oregon trailed off.

"Ha! My magic school includes boys and girls! Hogwarts is way better!" England countered jokingly.

"Atleast my institute isn't named after a pig's skin growth!"

"I didn't choose to have that name!"

"Hey! Calm your tits, everyone!" Illinois yelled angrily, sparks of electricity waving off of her. All nations looking at her terrified, mouths agape.

"Illinois calm down! You're making it thunder!" Oregon warned warily.

"Sorry…" Illinois apologized shyly, looking down at her shoes to hide a blush.

"What was that?!" Germany yelled, slamming his hands against the table making Italy jump.

"Well… you see… weather in Illinois can get pretty chaotic sometimes… it will be storming one morning and bright and sunny in the afternoon." Illinois explained quietly.

"Making you the most moodiest state!" Oregon exclaimed, making Illinois glare at her. Oregon flinched.

"Your states are _super powered_!?"

"Only some of them…"

"And you didn't mention this, _why_?" Germany questioned sternly.

"I thought it was irrelevant, I mean most of them are harmless."

"You know what? Nevermind, I don't want to know anymore…" Germany stated.

"Good! 'Cause it's... LUNCH TIME!" America yelled loudly, echoing through the house. A sudden sound of thunderous footsteps started running towards the kitchen. The nations prepared themselves for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Yay! A new chapter! Sorry about the absence, had family problems (excuses). Thanks to my editor I get to post this chapter early. Though she didn't really need to edit it at 3:00 in the morning. Anyways the Gravity Falls idea came from ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling ! So thank her for this brilliant idea! Please keep sending me ideas for the states and tell me if you want to add a reference somewhere in the story. I appreciate reviews!**

**THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING/FAVORITING**

**i'm-a-Harry-Potter-rebel  
>free-eagle2436<br>ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling  
>mirrorkirby64<br>Booksareawsomr**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

**ThatGirlInTheCornerFangirling  
>That Little Mischief Maker<strong>

**Anyways keep following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

***drops mic and leaves the stage***


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4: Dining with the States****

"INCOMING!" Oregon and Illinois yelled at the same time as the kitchen door slowly opened revealing… many kids of varying ages calmly walking in and sitting at their respective seats at the kitchen table.

"Wow, a little bit too over dramatic, don't ya think?" America inquired staring at Illinois and Oregon amusedly. Waves of chuckles and giggles were heard over the table as Illinois replied, "We just wanted to add suspense, it excites the readers."

"Readers? What readers?" asked England tilting his head a little.

Oregon looked at Illinois with shock and amazement as she whispered softly, "She broke the fourth wall…"

"Never mind that. How about we all introduce ourselves, starting with the oldest?", Germany suggested. _It'll make this whole situation much easier on us…_

"Okay, well… My name is Delaware, the very first state of America!", exclaimed a tall and sturdy boy about the age nineteen with not so noticeable english accent, he had the family ocean blue eyes and wheat blonde hair, he wore a long sleeved white shirt under a blue T-shirt with a big number one on it, with a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans and blue vans.

"I'm Pennsylvania! The awesomest and second state!", said another tall and sturdy boy with a mix of an english, american, and a slight… prussian accent? He looked a lot like Prussia with the whitish hair but had blue eyes making him look like the fabled Jack Frost, the blue hoodie and tan skinny jeans not helping his case.

"Hello, I'm New Jersey the third state. Nice to meet you." , said a shorter girl who had bright golden hair and blue eyes in a shy tone blushing a little. She wore a yellow long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans accompanied with bright yellow converse. In her hand she held a book with a big picture of a kangaroo-like creature with the head of a goat, leathery bat wings, horns, small arms with clawed hands, cloven hooves and a forked tail, the front of the book read _Guide to Taking Care of A Jersey Devil _(I made this up, probably isn't a real book).To say the least the book didn't fit the image of the shy looking girl.

"Mon dieu, what is with the scary book, mon amour?" asked France looking at the book weirdly.

"Well... my pet Jersey Devil is feeling under the weather, so I'm looking for a way to cure her." New Jersey said softly looking down.

"She'll be fine, I mean she's the bloody Jersey Devil! Anyway I'm Georgia, the fourth state.", said a slightly taller girl with greenish-blue eyes and long golden hair in a punkish style looking around the age of eighteen, she had a strong english accent and wore a green _Green Day _shirt with black skinny jeans and combat boots. As she said this, she grabbed a peach from the table and took a bite out of it.

England mentally smiled seeing her, being a punk himself at one point in his life and still sort of is a punk.

"Hold on, where is Connecticut?", asked America worriedly looking around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Okay I know America is supposed to be nineteen but in here he is twenty-two. I also know that this chapter was kind of short, due to me actually writing this at 2:00am. **

**So anyway I would like to thank my editor, TheFandomEditor, for editing my stories at ungodly hours.**

**THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING/FAVORITING**

**TheFandomEditor**

**inoc123**

**tokiluv**

**darkeangel15**

**myfandomshaveruinedme**

**Anyway keep on reviewing/following/favoriting!**

**AU REVOIR!**


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter 5: Dining with the States part 2****

"Hold on, where is Connecticut?", asked America worriedly looking around the room.

"We can go look for her!" Oregon and Illinois exclaimed, "She probably didn't hear the lunch call.", with that they ran off to get their sister.

"Why bother, she is most likely in her room nose deep in a book, the nerve.", said oddly familiar english accent.

"Massachusetts, don't talk about your sister like that!" America reprimanded. All the nations looking at America weirdly, still not used to the fatherly side of the obnoxious country.

Massachusetts was a fairly short boy with forest green eyes with a tinge of blue in them. Though that wasn't what was the most noticeable features about him. He had huge eyebrows that could possibly rival Englands, and several burn scars on his hands. He wore a green long sleeved shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans, and green vans accompanying his feet. He look a lot like England with his golden hair, but had America's gravity-defying cowlick.

"_Fine_, it's none of my business anyway.", with that Massachusetts took another sip of his tea.

"_Mon dieu_, there is another England, the world must be ending!" France exclaimed looking horrified.

"Belt up, you bloody frog!" yelled England and Massachusetts at the same time unexpectedly. Massachusetts turned toward England smirking. "Finally someone who gets me.".

"Well us gentlemen have to stick togeth-"

"WE'VE GOT HER!" yelled a very cheery Illinois and Oregon practically dragging a dirty blonde girl in with her nose in a book labeled as _Mathematics for Geniuses._

"Sorry, I had lost track of time." said Connecticut finally sitting at the table, placing her book down beside her. She wore jeans, a purple sweater, and purple flats.

"It's all right.", America reassured the bookworm of a state, "Shall we continue introduce ourselves?"

"Well I'm Connecticut and I'm the fifth state." Connecticut answered quietly.

"Well, I'm sure everyone knows who I am, but I'm Massachusetts the sixth state.", introduced Massachusetts irritatedly.

"I'm Maryland, the seventh state." According to popular belief you would think Maryland would be a girl, this however, is untrue. Which leaves a teenage boy stuck with a very girly name. Maryland was a fairly tall boy at 5'11 almost 6 feet tall. He wore a orange T-shirt and jeans.

"I'm South Carolina the eighth state!", "And I'm North Carolina the twelfth state!" said a pair of dirty blonde haired twins. South Carolina was a boy with violet eyes, while North Carolina was a girl with violet eyes. They both wore purple T-shirts and jeans.

"Okay, New Hampshire introduce yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): OMG I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I've been sick recently and have tons of homework that's been stopping me (excuses, excuses). Feel free to give me ideas/references to add about the states! **

**THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING/FAVORITING**

****AnCi31  
>amichalap<br>Verity of Paradise  
>Bookworm1116<br>aliceyuky  
>PotterFan1990<br>Percy Potter11  
>TheFandomEditor<strong>**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

******tokiluv  
>TheFandomEditor<br>GirlFish  
>Bookworm1116<strong>****

******Auf Wiedersehen!******


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter 6: Where is the rest?****

"Okay, New Hampshire introduce yourself."

"Who?"

"I'm New Hampshire!", exclaimed a rather short and distressed boy. The boy had on a blue flannel shirt, that was slightly rolled up on the sleeves. His hair was slightly long and had one familiar looking curl that reminded some of them of a certain America look-a-like named Canadia... no thats not right... CANADA! Yeah, thats his name... I think. In the proclaimed 'New Hampshire's arms was a chinook puppy.

In all fairness, the boy looked like a mixture of America, Canada, and England. His long hair almost covering his kind of large eyebrows.

"I'm the ninth state." He whispered, blushing from all the attention he was getting.

"I'm Virginia the tenth state.", announced a girl who seemed to have a permanent scowl that England seemed to have at times. Virginia was wearing a long sleeved purple V-neck shirt with skinny jeans and purple flats. Her hair was coffee colored in a ponytail. On her face were thin black rimmed glasses making her look more sophisticated.

"Well, that is all for now, lets eat!", Alfred concluded taking a big bite out of his cheeseburger.

"But that was only fourteen states!", argued Germany holding a clipboard. He was checking all the states he had on the list_...North Carolina, check. New Hampshire, check. Virginia, check. We barely met all of them. _**(A/N: This is me making fun of my progress with this story.)**

"Where are all of them Alfred?" England asked glancing at America.

"Well, they're not all here right now for reasons," Alfred confirmed, "If we had all the states here now it would be a mad house, kind of like our meetings, also it can take a while to get them all here… I mean this was kind of a 'out of the blue' thing."

"When wirr they arr be here America-san?" asked Japan quietly.

"Probably around dinner time or early in morning tomorrow…" answered America hesitantly, not really wanting to be yelled at.

"WHAT!", exclaimed some countries, America flinched and some states looked scared, while the nations where yelling different protests like '_Si je mange un cheeseburger plus je aurai de matières grasses!_****(1)****' and '_Io non sopravvivere a lungo senza che la pasta!_****(2)****'.

****(1): French: If I eat one more cheeseburger I'll get fat!****

****(2): Italian: I won't survive that long without pasta!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: OMG Finally I have updated! I haven't been able to update for a few reasons. My WI-FI was crappy for a while and I finally got it fixed, I've got tons of homework, and maybe the fact that I procrastinate. I might only update one or two times a month now. Anyway, keep up with the reviews, follows, and favoriting it's what keeps me going!****

****THANKS FOR FOLLOWING/FAVORITING/REVIEWING****

******little Miss punk rocker  
>Neikey<br>ithefantasticfanatic  
>Gryphon44<br>AutobotCopperShadow  
>JellOtaku<br>Kikyou313  
>cinderclaw63<br>Nightshine315  
>ElliGordon<br>minecrafter of brennenberg  
>Hetaliawholock<br>idontknow826  
>WesternBird<br>izzywalz1999  
><strong>****

******До Свидания******


End file.
